nier_automata_community_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Mell Rhodes
Mell Rhodes (God of Incest) is one of the three Primordial Gods created during the birth of the universe. He is the most powerful of the three deities. During the First Era, Mell created a strong bond with his fellow gods, Gay Robot and his Retard Brother. Unlike the other two Lords of the Realm, Mell chose not to take up a new life on Earth after the discovery of Humanity. Instead, he has retreated back to the Center of the Universe with the goal of creating the fattest mixtape this dimension has ever seen. Only when his masterpiece is complete will he return to vanquish all evil. 'Appearance' Mell has flaxen hair and amber eyes. He wears a flamboyant green vest, brown pants, and a gay, frilly white undershirt. In short, he's a pretty boy with a pretty outfit. 'Personality' Mell is mild-mannered and calm. He is the oldest and wisest of the Three Gods. His relaxed nature tends to affect his ambition which has caused minor schisms between himself and his primordial kin. When Mell is in the presence of his godly kin, he feels comfortable. However, his attitude can change in an instant. He demonstrates a strong will and determination when needed. When his brothers left to live among mortals, he was left totally alone. When he created his sister out of the cosmic void around him, his brothers were taken aback by how "close" the two were. Mell displays much patience and tolerance but when asked about his relations to his newly created sister, Mell lashed out at his fellow deities. An episode that shocked those closest to him. His outbursts are rare and he has proven himself to be the most mature of the Primordial Gods. His kin sees him as an elder of the group which has caused Mell to develop a bit of an ego. He does not approve of Gay Robot's involvement with the Weskerocity Discord, nor does he approve of Gay's interference with the mortal realm. Regardless, he still checks in on Gay Robot every now and again just to show a little brotherly love. 'Abilities' The first of the three space bros to gain a Stand was Mell. He harnessed his power but never revealed what powers his Stand could wield. He called his newfound power Cry Little Sister and did his best to control his powers. Mell only ever used his ability once when the trio encountered Wigger during the First Era. His power was more than enough to defeat Wigger within the span of a microsecond. The secret of his power still remains a mystery as even during its use, his bros could only see a flash of blinding light before it was all over. 'The First Era' Mell is the eldest of his brothers by only three minutes. When the first particles collided, Mell was born. He looked out into the vast nothingness of the abyss while his brothers materialized around him. In the beginning, Mell was content with his life alongside the boys. Despite his generally carefree attitude, as eons passed, Mell grew more and more lonely. He eventually created his sister, Nellie, and that was when things got a little freaky. Their relationship along with the discovery of Humanity was one of the factors that drove the space bros further and further apart. While Gay Robot showed much interest in this new sentient race, Mell was more cautious and refused to make contact with them. He went as far as to forbid Gay from contacting this new and mysterious species. For eons, Mell got his way and the three lived in harmony. However, on one fateful eon, Retard Brother lost his intelligence. Both Mell and Gay were appalled by this mystery. It was unclear how Retard lost his brain juice, but Mell and Gay became convinced it was due to excessive masturbation. Mell attempted to use his own powers to regain Retard Brother's intelligence, but he was unable to reverse this foul sorcery. Mell eventually turned to the power of funk to return his bro back to normal. As he set out to create a dope mixtape, Gay Robot had other plans. A massive argument ensued over whether the group should relocate their operations back to the Center of the Universe to pursue this brilliant mixtape, or if they should seek out new methods on Earth. Despite Mell's pleas, the Primordial Gods were on the verge of splitting up entirely. The interference of a new foe, Wigger, was the only thing that kept them together in this dark time. 'Mell vs Wigger' Not even Mell could have foreseen the threat that was to come during the latter half of the First Era. The entity known only as "Wigger" made contact with the Primordial Gods long after Retard Brother went full retard. The mysterious being was powerful and required the combined effort of the gods to be beaten. Mell's many attempts to defeat Wigger without resorting to deploying his Stand all failed. He was being forced into retreat and was almost cornered were it not for Nellie's quick thinking and self-sacrifice. The death of Mell's newly created sister enraged the God of Incest. He finally deployed his Stand and vanquished Wigger all before his surviving siblings could process what had happened. Utterly distressed by the fate of his sister and the retardation of Retard Brother, Mell fled the scene without uttering a word. Only through DMs a few centuries later did he contact his kin. Mell remained convinced that his mixtape, when ready to be dropped, will be strong enough to vanquish all evil and return peace to the cosmos. 'Activities in the Present Era' The current whereabouts of Mell are largely unknown, but it is believed he is still lingering somewhere at the core of the realm. Only rarely does he contact his fellow gods merely to ensure that they are still alive. Otherwise, Mell has largely isolated himself from the rest of the realm. What his plans entail remain a mystery but the promise to return and assist his space bros is one he does not intend to forget.